The Final Downfall Of The WWE
by Y2Jen
Summary: Sometimes fans can get carried away, they forget that the superstars are just actors playing in storylines and who they are and what they do isn't a reflection of who they really are. One superstar will pay the ultimate price for the WWE fans ignorance.
1. Prologue

Triple H came out onto the ramp, no entrance music played, he wasn't in ring gear, but rather in a black suit. The fans in the arena booed him, but he ignored them and spoke:  
  
"I'd never thought I'd see the day where I would put hate towards the WWE fans, but that day has come today, and it is a day too soon. Sometimes fans get carried away, they forget that all we are, are actors. They forget that the characters we play or the storylines we do aren't who we really are or what we would do. Today we've lost a great member of our WWE family, Chris Jericho. A valued superstar, employee, friend, his life wasn't taken by an accident or disease or injury, it was taken by the fans. You have taken the life of an innocent man away, he wasn't just a wrestler, he was a friend, a son, a husband, and did you know he would've been a father? That's right, his wife is seven months pregnant with their first child. Chris wanted to call her Jenny, but now because of you, Jenny will never be able to see her father and Jessica will be forever gone without a husband. You didn't just ruin his life, you ruined the lives of his family, his friends, his co- workers. You, the fans here in this arena, and quite possibly the ones of you watching at home, you took Chris Irvine's life away, you ruined the lives of thousands, and you've ruined the world. You were the ones who took Chris away. He's gone now, and he's never coming back. I don't even think we can go on performing tonight, even if matches were scheduled, the hate and discus we now hold for you fans has compelled us to do otherwise. Enjoy this last episode of the WWE, for it will be your last."  
  
And with that said, Triple H stormed backstage. His fellow superstars mourned for the loss of their friend, Triple H himself was so overtaken from the emotions of anger and sorrow that he too poured his eyes out. The fans in the arena still stood, hanging their heads, some for sorrow and some for guilt. They had ruined the lives of many and taken away the WWE for the world. But how did this all come to be? What created the downfall and ultimate end for World Wrestling Entertainment? It was all because of the stupidity of the fans, the guts of a city, and their hatred for the man called Chris Jericho.  
  
This is the story: The Final Downfall Of The WWE 


	2. When It All Began

March 30, 2003: WrestleMania XIX- Seattle, WA  
  
Chris Jericho has had quite a ride in the WWE, this year had been shaky for the king of the world, but now it all came down to a moment of truth: WrestleMania, and his opponent Shawn Michaels.  
  
"Good luck in your match tonight Irvine." Christian said to his tag team partner.  
  
"Thanks." Chris slapped a high five.  
  
He was standing at the gorilla position with his longtime friend Jay Reso as he prepared for his big match against the heart break kid. Finally the countdown began. Chris could feel the adrenaline building, his stomach fluttered with the butterflies that returned every year at this same event. It was almost like they migrated to and from his body for one day a year.  
  
"Making his way to the ring from Winnipeg, Manitoba Canada, weighing in at 227 lbs. Chris Jericho."  
  
The fans booed for the heel superstar. Chris was quite the actor, while he longed to be a face again, Chris was finishing his storyline position as a heel. He made his way into the ring as "Sexy Boy" sounded. The fans stood up to cheer as they saw their hero graze down the ramp and into the ring. All went quiet at the sound of the bell, however the fans remained standing chanting:  
  
"HBK, HBK, HBK!"  
  
Chris and Shawn circled each other in the ring, they had planned this match out weeks ago and if all went right, Chris would walk away the most hated heel in the history of the WWE. Chris and Shawn began the fight with a grapple and the fans sat down to watch the spectacle. As the match went on, both superstars had their share of ups and downs, near pin falls and close kick outs. But when it all came down to it, the moment of truth had arrived. Chris wrapped Shawn up in the Walls of Jericho. He did it so that he made it seem as if Shawn's back was being torn out of shape. The fans booed and hissed loudly and finally Shawn tapped. At the sound of the bell, Jericho had won this WrestleMania.  
  
"Winner of the match, Chris Jericho."  
  
The boos grew louder but Chris wasn't done yet. He rolled out of the ring and took the chair out from under the bell ringer. He slid back into the ring and as Shawn began to climb to his feet, wham, wham, wham! Chris brutally beat at the broken back of Shawn Michaels. The fans booed louder and louder until their voices echoed off the walls of the arena and back into their ears at double the volume. Of course Chris wasn't really hurting Shawn, he was only acting. Finally referee Earl Hebner yanked the mangled chair out of Chris's hands. Chris strutted backstage as his music began, leaving the fans pissed.  
  
"Great performance Chris." Vince McMahon greeted the young superstar.  
  
"Thanks." Chris panted, exousted from the match. They waited until Shawn came back. "Shawn, great match out there." Chris hugged him.  
  
"Thanks Chris, you blew them away." Shawn laughed.  
  
"Come on man, you really can't be serious about your next move."  
  
"I am Chris, I have to do it. I have to leave the WWE."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"My body just can't handle it anymore. Besides, my family really misses me. My son is beginning his first year of school soon and I want to be there for him."  
  
"I understand, but I still can't believe you."  
  
"Force yourself Chris, as much as I hate to do it, I have to leave the WWE."  
  
"I know it'll be hard for us, but what about the fans?"  
  
"It will be devastating, but we have that covered." Vince assured.  
  
"Thanks boss, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Shawn left.  
  
"Do you think this is a good idea?" Chris asked his boss.  
  
"Yes, all Shawn has to do now is explain himself on Raw."  
  
March 31, 2003: Raw- Seattle, WA  
  
"Sexy Boy" filled the arena as the fans screamed for Shawn Michaels. He came out onto the stage in a wheelchair, not a real injury of course, it was all an act. Shawn could feel the emotion in the pit of his stomach. The loyal fans loved him still but he had to leave them, he only hoped they would except his second leave of the WWE.  
  
"You know, last night Chris Jericho knocked some sense into me." Shawn joked but the sound of Chris's name, the fans booed. "Look at me, my heart says yes but my body says no. You fans call me the heart break kid, but now I must live up to my nickname and break some hearts. Now it's not Chris Jericho's heart I'm talking about, oh no, it's mine, and it's yours." The fans grew quite and confused. "My body has broken before my spirits have, and as much as I want to continue my life as a WWE superstar I can't. But it's not my fault, don't blame me, blame Chris Jericho!"  
  
That was the cue, the Y2J countdown began and the fans began to hiss shrilly. Chris came out onto the ramp, he knew his lines, he knew his part in the storyline and he knew what he had to do next. But this was as hard for him to do as it was for Shawn. Chris's music began to fade, and as it did the "Jericho sucks" chants grew. Chris went to open his mouth but his throat was so dry it felt as if it would tear down the center. Chris cleared his throat and went to talk again but no voice came out. Chris began to walk around to build the emotion to the fans, finally he felt his vocal chords turn on.  
  
"Oh boo hoo Shawn! Oh look at me, look at my broken back, oh shut up!" Chris yelled and the fans booed louder. "You got exactly what you deserved HBK, you accepted my challenge back on Raw a month ago, you knew what you were getting into the ring with, and that was a larger than life king of the world, junior." Chris began to pace again, trying to set the scene. "And you know another thing, this whole arena of ass clowns knew it, I knew it, everyone in the back knew it, and come to face facts Shawn, you knew it." Chris swallowed hard, trying to make the feeling of cotton balls go away. "And now look at you Shawn, you're the has been kid, just like I said you were! You go around talking about being a heart break kid, and you finally live up to it, you've broken the little hearts the of the fans, and yet they cheer you? You're turning your back on them rather than going out fighting. If you ask me Shawn, you deserve to leave, you're a quitter."  
  
Chris lowered the mic, he was done and the fans were booing for more. Shawn shook his head, still playing the act. Finally he was ready to say his last words in a WWE ring.  
  
"Chris I may be going, but I didn't go down alone, I took you with me!" The fans began to cheer. "From now on, everyone will look back and loath you for being the one to make Shawn Michaels go into retirement. I claim to be a sexy boy because I am, I claim to be a legend because I am, I claim to be the heart break kid because I am, but you claim to me that I am an ass clown because you are!" Chris began to growl as the fans howled behind HBK. "You have fallen Chris, now can you get up?"  
  
His music hit and HBK had said his final words. With that, Chris stormed backstage and HBK made his way up the ramp as Raw went to the first commercial of the evening. Backstage, everyone waited for Shawn. They clapped as he made his way back and got out of the wheelchair. Shawn approached Chris first and foremost.  
  
"Thanks for going through will all that, I knew you were prefect for the job."  
  
"Sure thing, I only hoped that you wouldn't leave for at least a year longer."  
  
"Chris, you can take my place easily, you're to become a face in a matter of weeks. Soon my presence will be forgotten, I have handed you the torch, now you must run with it."  
  
"And I wont drop it Shawn, I give you my word, I will make your legacy live on."  
  
And as Raw went on, good by's were said and HBK left the WWE, never to return again. 


End file.
